villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Deucalion
The villain from the 2005 DVD movie, Minotaur. King Deucalion ruled an empire on an island called Minos. There, they worship a Minotaur that they sacrifice virgins to. Every three years, his empire would get the virgins from a village of Thena and lower them into the labyrinth where the Minotaur would be. He was played by Tony Todd. History At one point, when another sacrifice was about to take place, King Deucalion chose out the virgins to be lowered into the labyrinth first as he inhales a gassed bull skull. The main character, Theo, tells him that they won't please him. King Deucalion tells him that virgins please them and has his sister, Raphaella, show him how they prepare the virgins. The sister inhales the gas from the bull skull and has her kiss the two virgins to corrupt their minds for the Minotaurs taste. When the Minotaur was about to show itself from the hole leading into the labyrinth, Theo and the other captives try to fight back but only anger King Deucalion. He then decides to sacrifice them all together. He is also displease that Raphaella spoke and gave orders to take the girls away from the labyrinth hole. King Deucalion's sister goes behind her brother's back and gets Theo into her chambers to seduce him to help her out of the empire. King Deucalion however witnesses it, so he has the guards knock out Theo and threatens his sister that she will be fed to the bull if he goes against him again. He lowers Theo and the other captives into the labyrinth to be killed by the Minotaur. He then tells Raphaella that he forgives her and says he wants her to bear his child. However, Raphaella doesn't want that, so she jumps down into the hole, much to King Deucalion's horror. He prays to the Minotaur that he'll give it the blood of everyone in his kingdom if it will give him back his sister. Raphaella leads the captives to a door in the labyrinth that she had her servant open from the other side, but King Deucalion discovers her there and kills her, not wanting the Minotaur out of the labyrinth. This leads to more casualties from the Minotaur. However, desperate to get his sister back, King Deucalion gets of the guards to open the door to the labyrinth. He calls out for Raphaella, but only gets the attention of the Minotaur. King Deucalion sacrifices the guard to the Minotaur while he goes through the door and locks it up again, crying that he could not get his sister back. In the third act of the film, King Deucalion continues looking down the hole with sorrow as tears drop down into the hole. Theo manages to harm the Minotaur by igniting the gas in the labyrinth. The resulting explosion causes King Deucalion's palace to collapse and King Deucalion gets wounded when he was close to the labyrinth hole where the explosion arises from. After Theo kills the Minotaur, he, Raphaella, and the two other survivors manage to find their way out of the labyrinth and see the ruined palace, as well as King Deucalion fatally wounded on the floor. He is glad to see his sister still alive but does not believe that Theo actuall killed the Minotaur. Raphaella then smothers King Deucalion until he dies, putting an end to the empire and the reign of the Minotaur. Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains